Harry Potter and the Unfated
by Besnunty
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament brings more than just two different schools to Hogwarts; an ancient force has decided to emerge with a person long thought dead and someone whose existence should have been impossible. Who are they, and how does Harry Potter and his fate play into their plans? Rated M for language and some possible sexual content. Some Bashing.


**Hello. Thanks for coming by and checking out my story. This story is something that has been stuck in my head for a while, so I finally decided to start writing it.**

 **FAIR WARNING! EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES! This is not my highest priority, so it could be quite sometime before I update. However, I hope you enjoy what I have written so far.**

 **Disclaimer: Besides my OCs, I do not own any of these characters or locations. That privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The plane was old.

There was no other way to describe it. Well, you could call it old and rickety, but old works just fine. With half of its right-hand wing missing and a portion of its left-hand wall torn off, the plane should not been able to get off the ground, let alone fly. And yet, it was cruising along at a decent speed 32000 feet in the air. Of course, in order to notice these oddities about the plane, one would have to first look past the small herd of flying horses circling it and the people riding on them.

If a person were to take their time and try to count the number of pegai there were, they would find that there were 8 in total. Of all of the pegai flying around, one was quite more noticeable than the others. Besides being slightly larger than the others, it seemed to emanate a force that was causing the other flying horses to avoid getting in its way. Its wings were also multicolored and seemed to shimmer through all the colors of the rainbow as it moved its wings through the unobstructed sunlight.

Moving back to the plane itself, the next noticeable defection of the plane was its cockpit. Besides the lack of a pilot or a copilot, the steering wheels and the chairs were missing, and there was no visible contraption of any sort set up to navigate the plane.

* * *

Of course, these anomalies were almost normal in comparison to the scene playing on within the hull of the plane. When a person imagines the inside of plane, there are two images that usually appear in their mind: a regular commercial plane or a military plane. However, the inside of this plane didn't look like either of those.

Instead of a dark, crappy rust bucket, the inside of the plane was brightly lit and sparkly clean. Made to look like a grand dining hall, the ceiling of the plane had three fancy chandeliers suspended down its middle. Below these chandeliers, there was a long, rectangular dining room table with a whole feast laid on it and fancy silverware and placements placed in front of each seats. Speaking of seats, there was a total of 16 around the table, with one at each end and 7 on each side.

Now, since each seat had a person sitting in it, one would usually expect some form of light conversation or at least the quiet ding of silverware clinking against plates or even the subtle sound of people chewing food. However, out of the sixteen people sitting around the table, only four people seemed to be moving or doing anything at all. These four people being the two sitting at the head and base of the table, and the two people sitting in the direct middle of the table facing each other.

The person sitting at the head of the table was an old man. Of course, people don't like to be told their old, so for common courtesy's sake, it would be more appropriate to call him "seasoned". With a brown beard to rival Albus Dumbledore's and his dark brown hair well groomed to the point that it would make both the male Malfoys envious, as well as being dressed to the nines, the man was the picture of Pureblood douchebaggery; I mean gentlemanliness. However, this image of Pureblood aristocracy was contradicted by the mischievous glint in his black eyes and the smile on his face that looked like he had some secret he found highly amusing.

The two people sitting in the middle... Well, it would be very difficult to describe them as they were sitting down with hooded cloaks that blocked any hope of seeing their faces or bodies. The only reason one would be able to tell that they weren't asleep was the rhythmic movement of their fingers on the table, and if one were to listen closely, one could hear them chanting in a whisper. Besides these two things, there was no other difference between them and the twelve other hooded people at the table. The reason the other people weren't moving at all became obvious if one were to take a close look at their arms. Running into each of their right arms was a thin plastic tube that was connected to a clear, medical pouch that was floating by each of their heads. Inside each of these packets was a liquid that seemed to shimmer between being clear and having a lilac color.

Finally, the person sitting at the base of the table. Now, there is the saying "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." However, very few could deny the beauty of the young woman sitting at the end of the table. Looking like she was somewhere in her teen years, her silver hair and ethereal beauty gave away her veela heritage, and the features of her aristocratic face gave away her relationship with the man sitting at the other end of the table. Of course, if their relationship wasn't obvious, the next words that came out of her mouth removed any doubt.

* * *

"Papa, I believe we have almost arrived," she said, placing her silverware down and taking a sip of her dark, red wine, "Should I wake our "guests" up, or would you like to do the honors?"

Before answering, the man slowly finished chewing his food, put down his cutlery, and dabbed his mouth daintly with his napkin. "I think you should do it, my dear," he replied, pointing towards one of the floating medical bags, "Your control during our trip has been exceptional, and I have every confidence in your ability to multicast."

Taking a deep breath, she moved her arms up as if preparing to play a piano. Before doing anything, she let a mischievous smile form across her face and flicked her left wrist, letting her wand appear in her hand. However, even before she finished her movement, her father had flicked his hand and disarmed her wand from her while giving her a look that basically said "What the hell do you think you are doing?".

Returning his glare with her smile, she waved her left hand releasing a wave of magic through the plane while holding her right hand steady. As her magic moved past each person, the tubes started to retract out of their arms and move back into the medical bags. Conveniently (almost as if it was perfectly planned), each bag was empty of the liquid that used to be in them, and the tubes took up the whole space in each bag.

Before a single drop of blood could be released from their veins, the young lady moved her right hand and released a second wave of magic. This caused the hole in each of their arms to close and help their bodies detox from the potion that had been in their bodies.

"Congratulations, my dear, that was well done and almost perfectly executed. However, was that show at the beginning absolutely necessary?" he asked with no anger in his voice.

"I have no idea what you mean, Papa. Is not using a wand a necessary skill for a young witch such as I?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Pfft. If you can call that worthless flourishing and movement "using a wand", then I haven't taught you anything." he stated, obviously annoyed with the whole "wand" situation, "However, before I start that lecture again, our friends should be woken up so we can start moving."

Taking the initiative this time, he snapped his fingers and whispered a phrase to soft for anyone to possibly be able to hear.

All at once, the 12 who had been asleep opened their eyes.

* * *

Now, when people usually wake up, it takes them a moment to reorient themselves and figure out where they are and what's going on around them. However, the moment the 12 woke up, they immediately became aware, sitting straight up in their chairs, and seeming to communicate silently to each other that everything was clear. Once everyone seemed to be situated, the old man and his daughter quickly finished their meal, while the other fourteen continued to sit their silently and as still as statues. The moment their meal was finished, the old man stood up with a serious expression on his face and began to speak.

"Now, everyone here has been briefed on all the details of our mission, so I won't take up any extra time repeating myself," he stated, waving hand which caused an illusion to appear over the center of the table. The illusion was a 3-D picture of a castle, the surrounding grounds, and the lake it sat next to. Pointing at two different spots and moving the fingers to two different spots, he continued, "Now, Team A will enter here and land here, while Team B will fly in here and land here. It is imperative we do not reveal our whole hand immediately, so do not show off. Understood?" While saying this, his eyes moved from one of the hooded people at the table to another, daring them to argue with him.

"Understood." The whole table echoed, including the young lady at the end of the table. The seriousness of the situation was undercut by the sarcastic tone some of the people seemed to respond in, but the old man seemed to ignore them this time.

"Now, time to move out," he continued, standing up and moving towards the hole in the left side of the plane that suddenly appeared (even though it should have been there the whole time). Once he stood up, the rest of the people at the table stood up and began to move to their positions: the people on the left side of the table moving towards the hole in the wall, while the people on the right side of the table and the young lady moved towards the back of the plane. While making her way towards the back, the young lady waved her hands and uttered a quick incantation under her breath. This movement caused the table and chandeliers to shrink and be summoned into her hand. She then put the shrunken objects into the small satchel that was on her back.

Once they arrived at the back of the plane, the young woman signaled to one of the hooded people to continue onward. Reaching down, the person she had signaled put their hands straight through the metal floor of the plane as if it were made of butter. They then pulled the metal backwards making a nice sized hole in the base of the plane. Once the the hole was big enough, the young lady whistled, waited a moment, and then dropped straight through the hole into open air. Before moving even a foot downwards, the largest Pegasus seemed to magically appear below her and catch her on its back. Once the young lady was situated, the Pegasus began to fly, but its spot was immediately replaced by the next pegasus. This one waited for the next person to drop onto its back before flying off after the first Pegasus. This process continued until all 8 people were on a pegasus and zooming downwards and disappearing through the clouds below.

While the pegasi were being loaded up, the old man and the 7 other hooded people on the left side of the plane were conjuring backpacks with parachutes in them. Once each person had a backpack strapped on, the old man took a deep breath and leapt straight out of the plane. One after another, each person leapt out of the plane, forming a perfect line in midair with each person being just a few feet behind another. If one were to look closely, they would notice that last person to get on pegasus and the last person to jump out of the plane both exited the plane at the same time. Once they were both off the plane, the plane seemed to stop in midair and start to fall apart. However, by the time large chunks started to be taken down by gravity, the two groups were long gone on the way to their destination.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 **Please Read & Review, and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**


End file.
